1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in the field of video games, ones that adopt a battle system (a so-called Active Time Battle System, ATB system) are widely known (see Japanese Patent No. 2,794,230). In the ATB system, a video game is controlled so that: a character operated by a player (that is, a player character) and a character operated by a computer or other player (that is, an enemy character) are caused to carry out an attack or the like mutually (or alternately); a time defined for each character from the start of the video game or from the end of termination of an action of each character is measured; and, when the defined time for one character elapses, a processing flow is shifted to a process related to a next action of the character.
Further, heretofore, it is known that, when a player carries out a plurality of actions during progress of a video game, a specific process by combining these actions is carried out. It is commonly known that the combination of a plurality of actions by which such a specific process is carried out is called a “combo”. Moreover, a game system (combo system) intended to improve interest of the player in the video game using a concept of “combo” is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-319107).
It has been thought that the ATB system and the combo system (including a system to carry out bonus processing in response to generation of a combo, the same shall apply hereinafter) are combined with each other on the basis of such conditional game systems. However, there has been a problem that the video game lacks interest of the player by simply combining these systems to establish a game system, for example, a game system in which “in a case where defined time elapses and actions instructed for a plurality of player characters become a predetermined combination, a combo is to be established and a bonus is applied to the player (bonus processing is carried out)”.